Brothers In Arms
by ThatGhostGirl
Summary: Two teenagers were out one night acting as the city's superheroes. One is goofy and the leader. The other, smart and clever, watches the leaders back. When these brothers come across another vigilante group, will they be prepared for the upcoming events? Human AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, real quick. I'm the author, and I am writing this story as well as my other story I wish I had brothers. I will be continuing that story, but I got a new idea and wanted to try it out. I will be doing the best I can to write both of these stories, and I hope you all like it!**

 **~ThatGhostGirl**

Ch. 1

"Donnie! Dude, wake up!", a voice yelled. I shot up from my slumber and scanned the dark room.

"What? What's going on?", I yelled back. I looked around and saw one silhouette in the corner. "Mikey, is that you? What's wrong?", I asked concerned.

"Dude!", Mikey whined. "It's 2 a.m. and you promised we can go crime fighting today.". I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh. That.", I said between breaths, trying to calm myself down. "Ok. We can go, I did make a promise.", I turned to see that Mikey was jumping excitedly. I frowned. "But this time you have to listen to me. I don't want you getting hurt.", I scolded. Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Ok. Ok. I got it. Jeez.", he ran out of the room to get ready.

Lately, Mikey and I have been crime fighting. No, we're not as good as you might think. We don't save the world or anything. We do random things, like stopping people from being mugged or so. One time, Mikey wanted to stop a robbery at a local jewelry store, but I luckily got him to stop. Back then, we weren't equipped to fight enemies with guns.

Anyway, this all started because Mikey wanted to be like the superhero in his comic book. And with me being the older brother, he needed both my help and approval. He spent a whole day saying 'please' so I can make him a costume and help him fight crime. I allowed him, but I'm not stupid enough to let him go alone. In fact, i'm beyond average in intellect. Anyway, we agreed that i'd be his "sidekick" and watch his back and get us out of trouble if needed.

"Let's go!", Mikey yelled. I walked into our living room to find him standing in full costume. His costume was… original. He had me make him a costume that looked like a humanoid turtle, and a orange mask that covers his eyes. I had a costume like his, but more of a darker green color and a purple mask.

"Alright. I'm ready, Captain Turtle."


	2. Chapter 2

"So… where to tonight captain?", I asked. Mikey smiled.

"Well loyal sidekick, tonight we shall go to chinatown!", he said happily. But to me, it was like everything came to a halt.

"Mikey…", Mikey frowned. "Do you remember what happened last time we went to chinatown?", I asked. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"I know. I know. I'll be careful this time. I swear. No more going after people with guns.", I sighed.  
"And?"

"No more going after people with cars AND guns."

"And?"

"No more going after people with weapons…", Mikey added sadly. I smiled reassuringly.

"It's not so bad. You can still save people, as long as we create a distraction and disarm them. YOU just can't do it alone this time.", I scolded again. Mikey shrank in fear, but nodded.

"I got it trusty sidekick. Now, let's head out and bring justice to New York!"

"You got it, Captain!"

We headed to the rooftops and ran across them for easier mobility. Mikey decided to add a couple flips, and I just watched, smiling. It's nice to see Mikey so care free. Dad never really lets us go out, especially with his strict ways of life. 'Be home on the dot.' and 'If you make even one mistake I will not hesitate.'. He's always been like that though, and he's our dad. We love him.

"Help Me!", we stopped running and looked towards the sound. I shot Mikey a knowing look, to which he gave a determined look. I nodded and we headed out. With Mikey leading, I checked our surroundings for suspicious characters. And right next to a air vent, was a suspicious shadow, but before I could determine what it was, it disappeared. Gone with the wind. "Dude! C'mon, it's this way!", Mikey loudly whispered. Mikey looked distressed and I nodded. Now was no time for hesitation, someone was in trouble for crying out loud.

When we got there, it was like nothing happened. No one was around. No victim and no culprits. There was, however, markings on the wall and floor. Markings of a fight that inevitably broke out in the small alleyway.

"Aww. We missed it.", Mikey pouted. I rolled my eyes, and checked the markings. They were fresh. Too fresh. They couldn't be gone, we would've seen them. Which means they might be close. They might even still be here.

"Captain, I think we should go.", I warned. Mikey pouted.

"But we just got here. We can still do some good. We can do it bro.", he whined.

"We have to go. Something is wrong. Do you see these marks?", I pointed to the wall. "These are fresh. The people who did this is still close by.", Mikey rolled his eyes and began to play around the small dead end alleyway. I looked towards the ground as my gut thought of the worst scenario. "We could be their next victims if we aren't careful enough.".

"Uhh… Bro? I don't think it was the bad guys who won.", Mikey said abruptly.

"Why?"  
"Cuz look it.", I peeked over the garbage can Mikey was next to and blinked hard. There were 3 men. And they were all unconscious and tied up. By now, my breathing was heavy.

"We have to go.", I grabbed Mikey's arm.

"But…", he refused.

"Get it together Captain. This is a tactical retreat.", I reasoned. Mikey nodded and stood confidently.

"Understood loyal sidekick. Let's go.", we jumped up to the fire escape and headed towards the roof. Unaware of two sets of eyes watching us leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain and I were running across rooftops once again. We've been a little EXTRA careful considering the mysterious rescues of innocent people we come across. Every time we head towards a cry for help, someone beats us to it. I've also made the discovery that it's the same person, or people, every time. I mean, it's impossible for one person to make that many marks on the buildings. Captain Mikey ended up calling them the Mysterious Pair. I know, he can be a bit too predictable at times, but, I mean, he calls himself Captain Turtle so what do you expect?

"Our plan today, Captain?", I asked. On my right, Mikey had a proud smile on his face. One that I am soon going to fear, I believe.

"Tonight, my oh so favorite sidekick, we will be stalking out the Mysterious Pair.", I raised an eyebrow to his nonsense.

"Stalk them? And how do you plan to do that?", I asked. Mikey gave me a look that practically screamed 'Are you serious?'.

"We will be split up. I take one way and you take the other way. And if one of us happens to see them, we call the other person with those really cool T-Phones you made us!", he yelled excitedly. I rubbed my hand against my chin. This plan… it could actually work.

"I like it.", I commented. Mikey jumped in shock. "What?"

"You actually liked my plan!?", he gasped. I nodded. "Yes! Yes, I knew I would come up with an awesome plan. I spent all night on it!", he admitted and I laughed.

"This plan could actually help us figure out if the Mysterious Pair are actually good or bad guys."

"They're good, dude.", Mikey stated.

"How do you know?", I asked. Mikey played with his orange hair, before meeting my dark brown eyes with his bright blue eyes.

"I can feel it.", My eyes widened. Mikey was never wrong when it came to his gut. I mean, his gut defies all logic. I've spent a whole month of my life experimenting on how he just knows things, but nothing can explain it. It only left me with the unsatisfying answer of 'it's Mikey. Nothing makes sense with him'.

"I understand. Well then, Captain, I shall take my leave. Call me if anything comes up!", I said happily. Mikey nodded and gave me a genuine smile, before we parted ways.

Mikey's POV

I knew he'd like it! It's just like Donnie to go over my plans. He usually wants to change things, but this time I got all the exits covered… except if either of our phones die. But it's all good.

"Aw yeah!", I yelled as I jumped across the rooftop. The wind was blowing through my hair and I just don't care! Tonight is going to be great, I can feel it! Once again, I jumped over a rooftop and did a special Mikey Patented flip as I jumped. Though, my landing could've been better were it not for the yell. "AAAH!", a voice yelled. I glanced over my shoulder to the sound and shuddered. I hate the sound of a cry for help. It always makes me feel so sad. I mean, they were innocent people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. "I'm coming, dude!", I called.

When I got there, I saw two shadows fighting off a group of people. Actually, they weren't just two shadows, they were two shadows with weapons! "The Mysterious Pair.", I whispered to myself. I crouched on top of the rooftop facing the fight and called Donnie.

"Turtle boy speaking.", I smiled. Donnie really does know how much I love being a superhero.

"Sidekick, it's the Captain. I caught sight of the Mysterious Pair.", I said.

"Are you sure?", I watched the fight between the Mysterious Pair and noticed a shine to the weapons they are using.

"Yeah i'm pretty sure. They have weapons. I think one is a sword and the other guy is holding something really small, I can't tell what it is.", I replied. Donnie made a sound of understanding.

"Got it. Don't turn off your T-Phone. It's the only thing I can use to track down your location. And do not engage!", he yelled. I hung up and sighed. So the only thing I can do is watch, huh? I looked back towards the fight and saw it was over. And the Mysterious Pair was missing.

Ignoring the warning Donnie gave me, I jumped down to the scene. Just like the other spots, the buildings had a few marks from the weapons they were using and the culprits were tied up and unconscious. "What? But they were just here…", I said, scared. They… they were like ninjas.

"Correction. We are here.", a gruff voice jumped in. I tensed and looked over my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh… Hey, Mr. Mystery person…". I looked over my shoulder to see a person. A buff person. A very buff person. A very buff person with weapons. I gulped and smiled awkwardly. "Mind, uh, giving me some room here, dude?", I asked. I could here the guy scoff.

"Think this is a game, kid? I could tear ya limb from limb by now.", the guy was obviously questioning my awesomeness.

"No. I think of this as more of an activity or past time. Unless you count it as more of a club.", I remarked. I don't think he liked it though. In one second, he had me pinned against the wall, giving me a good look at him. He was large, duh, but he wasn't that big. Shorter than Donnie, I think. He was also wearing a mask. I squinted my eyes, they looked red.

"Calm down, Red. He's just a kid.", a voice, calming one at that, interrupted. I glanced upward to see that sitting upon the fire escape, was another figure. This one, however, obviously had swords on his back. Oh, and a blue mask I think.

"Yeah, dude, can't we be friends? We all have masks anyway, we can be a kind of club!", I added the last part as a bonus. Now he has to at least sorta like me. I mean, we both fight crime, so we can be... "No.", I was interrupted.

"No?"

"No. We don't need friends in this business. Our time is spent fighting crime, not having tea parties with a little kid who thinks he's a superhero.", Red commented.

"Ouch. That hurts dude. That hurts my little turtle heart."

"Ya don't look like a turtle to me."

"Well I am. Don't trash the costume, dude. My bro made it.", I yelled. Donnie works hard, just to make sure that me, his little brother, can be free and have fun. I may be dumb, but I am not dense. I can tell that Donnie works hard for me. And I love him for it.

"Well. I guess if ya don't wanna stop, I could just make ya.", I shivered as I saw him reach for something. My eyes widened in fear. His weapons. The metal on them shone brightly with the moonlight and I almost forgot to breath. I'm so dead.

"HEY! Back off of my captain!", Red's weapons were hit out of his hands by a large pipe that appeared out of nowhere. Red made a aggravated noise and held his hands together, and proceeding to crack his knuckles.

"Do- I mean, Turtleboy! You saved me!", I cried. Donnie, having had his head turned to me when I almost said his name, smiled and nodded.

"I know, but don't thank me yet. We gotta get out of here. I don't think I made a good impression on your new friend.", he said. I nodded and found that Red was shaking. Shaking with rage.

DONNIE'S POV

I didn't know what to expect from Mikey. One second, he listens to you, the next, he's on a rebellious streak. When I arrived to his location, addrenaline immediately kicked in. My little brother, was pinned against a wall for crying out loud. Not to mention he was being threatened… with a guy with weapons! WIthout thinking, I jumped down into the alley with a metal pipe I found on the rooftop.

"Back off of my captain!", I yelled. Planning on protecting my bro first, I hit the weapon, supposedly a sai, out of the guys hand. Mikey looked at me in shock, then in fanication.

"Do-", I glared at him. The only reason I called him 'captain' is because I was trying to keep our identities a secret from enemies. "er...Turtleboy! You saved me!", Mikey cried. I smiled.

"I know, but don't thank me yet. We gotta get out of here. I don't think I made a good impression on your new friend.", I joked. Glancing back at the enemy, I saw that he was shaking. Shaking with rage.

I gulped and stepped protectively in front of Mikey. A million thoughts going through my head at once. I could grab Mikey and lead him away from the alley, making our escape, but that has a low chance of working out… Or I could try to take him on, leaving me with a few injuries, but relatively alright after a couple bandages… or-

"Red. I had enough of your childishness.", I jumped at the new voice, and finally noticed another figure standing on the fire escape above me. "These… Turtle guys… don't want to fight."

"Oh, but I do Blue!", Red, i guess that's his name now, replied.

"Red! I am the leader, and I say back off!"

"Oh, don't ya dare pull the leader card, fearless."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd listen to reason."

"I am listening to reason, and my reasoning says to scare them away from their 'club'.", Mikey and I watched as the two bickered. They were fighting, fighting like children. Oh my, I think they're our age. Only a little older based on figure and confidence. I carefully backed up further away from their quarrel, Mikey right behind me.

"I wish I had some popcorn, D.", Mikey whispered to me. I gestured him to shush and tried to sneak us away. Though, a booming voice made me stop.

" **DON'T YA DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, LEO!** ", Red yelled. I looked back at the fight and saw that Red has taken out his sais. Even worse, Blue looked like he was about to do the same.

" **I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU RAPH!** ", Blue yelled back. His two katana swords held in front of him in a defensive position.

"Dude, I think they're going to actually fight…", Mikey whispered in a scared tone. I looked from the fight, do Mikey, and sighed. "Okay…", I said in defeat. Mikey smiled. "I did want to try this out for a while now.", I held out an egg to Mikey.

"An egg?", he asked. I nodded.

"It's a special egg I filled with a special powder.", Mikey's eyes widened, and he gave me an obnoxious grin.

"Aww yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay captain, on my mark, I need you to throw this egg", I held out the egg for Mikey to grab. "Right in between the mysterious pair. Then, I will hopefully be able to disarm them.". Mikey smiled and reached out to take the egg. Before he could, though, I took it away at the last second.

"I need you to promise me that you will run right after you throw it.", Mikey met my eyes and didn't bother to hide the pure shock that he was in.

"But… What if you need help?", he asked. I gave him a somewhat creepy smile.

"Don't worry. If I can stop muggers and gang members, I can handle two bickering teens.". I could tell Mikey hated my plan, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"Ready?"

"Ready.", Mikey threw the egg towards the two teens, and the entire alleyway was engulfed in a purple smoke. I ran into the smoke and found their figures shielding their eyes. I took action and hit the weapons out of their hands, much to their displeasure. I kicked away the weapons to the side of the alleyway, and waited for the smoke to disperse.

"What da hell was that?", Red yelled. Blue coughed and slowly started to open his eyes. Soon, his eyes met mine, and he glared. So did Red.

"We got distracted, Red.", Blue said, not looking away from me. "What are you planning?", he asked. I laughed awkwardly with my hands shaking trying to keep a defensive stance.

"Honestly? I'm not planning anything. I-In fact, I would've left earlier if Captain didn't beg me to stop you two from killing each other.", I said, making sure they stayed a good distance away from me.

"I see. So that is why you kicked away our weapons and blinded us?", he argued. I shrugged.

"Look, it was the only way to stop you two without you hurting me and Captain."

"God! What is with this "Captain" stuff? It's getting on my nerves.", Red butted in. I saw Blue raise an eyebrow, obviously, he was thinking the same thing.

"That is true. It would seem that you are the true captain of your team.", Blue gave me a look that screamed curiosity.

"Look, I don't care what they do, just stop it! And give me back my sais!", Red yelled. I looked between the two, and analyzed my predicament. I was going up against two trained vigilantes, if you can call them that, and I barely have any experience of my own. Just enough to defend myself against half-wit muggers. Not trained fighters. I only had one other egg to cover my tracks, and I don't think they will fall for the same trick twice. I felt my throat tighten, stressing about my hopeless cause. But, I needed a way out of here. Quickly, I took a chance and began to scan my surroundings for any means of escape. Luckily, I saw a fire escape that wouldn't be too hard to get to.

"Y'know, it isn't wise to look away from your enemies.", I looked back to see Blue running towards me, ready to hit me. I didn't waste time to take out the other egg. He was right in front of me when I threw the egg to the ground, and ran towards the fire escape ladder.

 **Time Skip**

I jumped across rooftops with my heart racing. The tension back there could've been cut with a knife, and I am already terrible with awkward situations. As I jumped another rooftop, I saw Mikey waving me down. I groaned and ran towards him, giving him a quick hit on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you to run, not wait for me a couple rooftops away.", I yelled. Jeez, it didn't take a genius to know how dangerous it was for him to be here. Mikey laughed awkwardly and I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Let's get out of here.", Mikey gave a thumbs up, and we ran home.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't even feel like waking up today. My body was barely coming off of the adrenaline that last night put me through, and I don't even want to think about school. But, I don't want to be late either. Sighing, I got up and put on my school clothes. A regular green T-shirt and blue pants. I am not in the mood to try to dress sharp today. I went into the kitchen and saw Mikey looking, unsurprisingly, just fine without sleep and was just as perky as ever.

"Hey dude! I set your coffee on the table. Made it just the way you like it.", he smiled and continued to eat some toast he made. I smiled back and drank my coffee. I'm glad he is acting normal, I thought yesterday would've made him a little extra pushy today.

"So…", Mikey started. Ah, there it is.

"No.", I interrupted. Mikey frowned.

"But dude! You didn't even hear what I had to say!.", I rolled my eyes.

"That's because every time you start a conversation with 'So' I end up having to listen to some stupid idea you have."

"Hey! They are not stupid. They're awesome!", Mikey argued. I sighed and put down my coffee.

"Fine. Go on."

"Okay. Okay. So… Last night we kinda left those two guys in a sour mood. I say we go looking for them tonight, so we can all make up and chat.", Mikey was practically jumping with excitement, but I was not in the mood.

"Look, you weren't there, but they were pretty angry when I left. The glares they gave me would scare any comic villian you can think of! I think we should take a day or two for things to calm down and for me to rest.", I said. Mikey pouted, but kept silent. I knew he hated the idea, but it's for our own good. I mean, our bodies can't function properly with little to no sleep anyways.

"How's it going, kiddos?", I jumped and saw dad beaming behind me. Just like usual, he has on his business suit and his favorite yellow tie. His brown hair like a mop on his head making him looking a little unprofessional, especially with a peach fuzz beard. Funny thing is, even though he is strict a lot, he still likes to show us love, even if it's stupid "Parents trying to be cool" kind of love.

"Hey dad."

"What up daddyo?", I rolled my eyes again at Mikey, and took a sip of my coffee. I should've known better, though, because now I can feel him staring me down.

"Donatello, remember how you were supposed to cut down on your coffee intake?", I laughed awkwardly and put down the cup.

"I-I know dad. I've already cut down to one a day. Just in the morning, like an adult.", I smiled, and dad smiled back. Letting out a small sigh of relief, I calmed down. That is, until Mikey laughed.

"Donnie, dude, you sound like a little kid. 'I'm a big boy! I'm an adult too!'", Mikey mocked. I glared at him, but smiled and sighed.

"Michelangelo, be good. Anyway, you two better get going. Don't wanna be late, right my dudes?", I raised an eyebrow, and finally saw the time.

"Oh no…", I muttered. Mikey turned to face me, a slice of toast in hand.

"What?"

"Oh no oh no oh no."

"What? What?"

"We're late!", I yelled, rushing to grab my backpack and running out the door.

"What!?", I can hear Mikey yell behind me. Outside, I grabbed my skateboard, and Mikey grabbed his.

"Be sure to be home by 4!", Dad yelled. I waved, and Mikey yelled back his goodbye.

We barely got to the school on time. I was completely out of breath, and I'm pretty sure Mikey was perfectly fine. I'll never understand how he never lost his child-like energy.

"See you at lunch, bro!", Mikey ran past me to the opposite side of the school, giving me a quick smile. I waved goodbye, and ran to my english class. To be more precise, my 11th grade english honors class with Mr. Dane.

When I walked into class, I set my board down in the front of the classroom and noticed something was different. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a new kid sitting in a empty seat. He had black hair and seemed to carry a very calm aura around him. He had blue eyes, but they weren't as bright as Mikey's. I don't know what it is, but he seemed somewhat familiar. Shrugging my shoulders, I took my seat in the front, only two seats away from him.

"Okay, before we begin, I believe an introduction is in order. Mr. Hamato, will you please stand.", I looked to my left and saw the new guy stand. "Please, introduce yourself.", the kid bowed.

"Hai sensei.", I raised a brow at his language. If i'm not mistaken, that was japanese. But he doesn't look japanese. Some classmates were also wondering, since I can vaguely hear a couple of students whisper to each other about it.

"My name is Leonardo Hamato. I just started public schooling with my brother. Please, call me Leo. Thank you.", Leo sat down and I felt a shot of familiarity. I swear, I heard that voice before.

"Thank you Leonardo. Now, let's begin.", I know I should've paid attention to the teacher, but it was really bothering me. Where have I seen him before.

Mikey POV:

"See you at lunch, bro!", I yelled, running past Donnie. Donnie smiled and waved back, running off to his own classroom. Skidding down the hallway, I pushed open the door to my, ugh, math class with Ms. Harper. I pushed open the door, letting out a loud shout of my battle cry, "Booyakasha!". And just like always, I get a loud, "Goongala!", in return. Throwing my stuff at my desk, I ran over to my friend, Casey, and fist bumped him.

"Got here just in time, dude."

"I know right? My dad talked to Donnie for forever and I had to rush here. I couldn't even make a good lunch for today.", I complained. Casey chuckled and gave a gappy grin. "What did the dork do?", he asked.

"Nothing much. Dad just told him to cut down on his coffee.", I replied. Casey nodded.

"Sounds right. Anyway, did ya go last night?". Casey knows about our vigilante stuff since I asked him to go with me before I asked Donnie. In fact, Casey was the one who told me to ask Donnie, since he didn't feel right going behind his back, no matter how 'annoying' he can be.

"Yeah. Almost got our butts kicked by these two guys called the Mysterious Pair.", I said spookily. Casey looked shocked and jumped up from his desk.

"What? Dude, I should've gone with you guys.", Casey yelled. I put my hands up, well aware of the eyes that were now focused on us.

"Dude, shhh.", Casey sighed, but sat in his seat mumbling about wanting to go or something. I didn't really hear him.

"Okay, get to your seat Michelangelo, class is starting.", I felt a light smack on my and and turned to see Ms. Harper standing behind me. With a quick, "fine", I ran to my seat and jumped in it. Before Ms. Harper could even begin to start teaching, the classroom door opened with a loud "boom!". Ms. Harper jumped, then put her hand on her hip.

"Oh snap!", I yelled immediately. I couldn't help it, Ms. Harper is not nice when ticked off. Standing at the doorway was… a new kid. A smile began to form on my face and I could barely keep still. New kids were just people who needed friends. The new guy had brown hair and bright green eyes that gazed around the class in boredom. He looked a lot larger than his age, but was still short.

"Yo.", he mumbled to Ms. Harper. Ms. Harper replied with a small huff.

"I am guessing that you're new. Schedule please.", the new kid rolled his eyes, before passing her his schedule.

"Alright. Mr. Raphael Hamato. Go sit behind Casey Jones over there.", a couple kids laughed, and so did I. There was a reason no one sat behind him, and it's 'cuz he is known to get rather 'loud and annoying'. We all shut up though, when Raphael gave us all a glare, and walking to the empty seat. There was one thing bothering me though. Why does he seem so familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch Time

"What up donnie-bro?!", Mikey yelled as I approached the table. I didn't respond, I just stared at the table. "Um? You okay?", I looked up to see Mikey watching me like I was dying. Which I was.

"Yeah. It's just a headache. I think it's because of this new kid in my class. He just seemed so familiar.", I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Dude! No way, me too! This new kid in my class was all buff and stuff and I was totally getting some kind of vibe from him.", trying to process what Mikey just said, I remembered that that Leo guy did mention having a brother. So, why do they sound familiar? After a couple seconds of thinking, I let out a loud groan before slamming my head onto the table.

"Whoa! You okay, dude?", I turned my head, and let out a groan to see Casey behind me.

"It's nothing Casey.", I mutter, not wanting to deal with him. Mikey, though, smiles wide.

"Hey dude, we were talking about the new kid. Did you know Donnie's got one too.", Mikey practically yelled.

"Whoa, that's pretty rad. Oh, I invited the new kid to the table. Hope that's cool.", Casey shrugged, like it didn't matter. But… it did matter. To my raging headache it did.

"What?! You invited him to the table? Do you even know what he's like? What if he hurts Mikey or... or starts a fight or tries to kill him? Mikey did say that he was big AND buff, do you know how mentally unstable those kinds of people can-". "Nice to meet ya too.", a snarky voice interrupted. I turned my head to see a big, bulky, and buff teenager who looked like he didn't want to be here. I awkwardly laughed. Now I really wished I was a turtle. That way, I can hide in my shell.

"Umm… hi…", I greeted scared like. Casey and Mikey both began to look very nervous. Noticing the death glare the kid was giving me, Mikey began to step in.

"Dudes.", he started. "It's all good. Raphael, my bro didn't mean it. He's a little paranoid and overprotective. I think the lack of sleep is making him all weird and stuff. And Donnie, you're sorry right?", Mikey asked nervously as Casey nodded, trying to cut off the tension that's building up. I nod and Raphael grunts. "Whatever", he muttered.

Mikey and Casey let out relieved sighs as I turned my attention back to my lunch. Placing my chin into my hand, I picked at my food, thinking. "Uh oh…". "He's doing it again.". "What?". I turned my head to see all three of them staring at me, although Raphael is more confused than annoyed.

"Sometimes Donnie just stares off into space, and if you don't catch him first, he's gone until lunch ends.", Mikey said, looking beyond the table. Like he was watching something fly away. Casey nods. "Yeah dude. It gets majorly creepy. Once, I threw, like, 10 grapes at his face and he never flinched.", Casey remarked. Raphael looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrug. "Not my fault Mikey kept me up all night. If I had some coffee I wouldn't be staring off into space.", I stated, glaring at Mikey, mentally saying 'you know what you did'. It was his fault for not waking me up to get my coffee fix.

"Hey Raph.", I jumped at the new voice. "'Sup Leo.", Raphael answered. Behind me, was Leo from first period. I groaned, and slammed my head on the table again. WHERE DO I KNOW THESE GUYS?!

"Whoa! You must be his brother!", Mikey yelled, holding out his hand to Leo. Leo nodded and smiled back, shaking his hand politely. "Yes. I am."

"My name is Mikey. I'm in Raph's first class. My bro Donnie's in your class.", Mikey introduced himself. Leo nodded, replying with an "I see", and looking over at me. "So you're name's Donnie. Nice to meet you.", he held his hand out to me, and I shook it unwillingly, but politely. "Sup bro? Name's Casey Jones.", Casey introduced himself, feeling a little left out.

"Hello."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few days, and already the brothers Leo and Raph are already part of our group. They also finally got to meet April, who was absent the previous lunch times for her photography club. Sadly, my dear April will be missing lunches more often because of a photography contest. Anyway, Mikey has gotten along with both of them rather well, heck, they act like they knew each other their whole lives. Raph's pretty rude to everyone, but I can catch the friendliness in his eyes whenever he smacks Mikey on the head in annoyance. Leo and Mikey would even have talks about the new episode of some T.V. shows. Casey has also gotten used to them too. He practically made a best friend out of Raph and teases Leo about his protectiveness. They all got along really well. All… but me.

It's hard for me to make friends. That's why I'm glad to have Mikey. My antics, personality, and hobbies are all awkward and nerdy, so many get lost trying to talk to me. The same things go for Leo and Raph. After getting used to them being around, I've tried to start a conversation with them. While Leo tries to be polite and listen, I can tell he's lost and is just being polite. Raph, however, practically screamed at me for not 'shutting up'. I think the only thing we have in common is friends... Casey barely counts as a friend and, well, Mikey's my brother.

Today at lunch, I brought my work satchel.

"Yo Don. What's with the purse?", Raph asks. I flinch at the word purse and glare at him.

"It's not a purse, it's a satchel. And I'm going to work on some projects.", I stated. I pulled out a small device that fell from a suspicious person a day ago. Luckily, the mysterious pair didn't show up, so Mikey and I had a pretty good run.

"Wait, what is that?", Leo asked. I shrug.

"I don't know, I found it yesterday. I think it's a flash drive, but its files are hard to get to.", I say, pulling out my laptop as well. For some reason, Leo looked interested, but worried at what I was doing. I ignored it, though, and proceeded to work on decoding the flashdrive. I plugged the flash drive into the laptop, and began to work my magic.

Mikey POV

"Yo!", I yell, running to the group table. I gave Casey a quick high five, and plopped my junk onto the floor. "What's up dudes?", I ask. Casey shrugs, Raph grunts, and Leo… says nothing. "You alright Leo?". Leo doesn't answer, he just stares at Donnie.

"Psst. Why is Leo going all scary movie on us?", I whisper to Casey. Once again, Casey shrugs. "I dunno. He's been watching the dork since he began working on that flash drive thing.", he replies. I scratch my head. "What flash drive thing?", I ask. Casey shrugs again and looks over at Donnie. Donnie was doing what he usually does. Some sciency thing. Then, I saw the familiar silver object we found when we followed that one guy and his twin brother.

"Oh!", I said aloud as I realized what it was. "That's the thingy I found last night.", I told Casey. Leo jumped, having heard me talking to Casey. But... why?

"Wait, you found it?", Leo asked suddenly. I laugh awkwardly, and scratched my neck.

"Yeah… I found it.", I say slowly. Leo looks between me and Donnie, and finally speaks. "Donnie, you said you found it.", Leo squints his eyes at Donnie, and I begin to panic. Oh, that's why.

"Dat's true. What gives Don?", Raph pitches in. Donnie looks at them, and sighs. Oh no… I screwed up, didn't I?

"Well, technically Mikey did find it. But only because he decided to sneak out last night.", Donnie replied, annoyedly. I knew I can count on Donnie. He's always smart.

"You snuck out?", Raph asked. Did he sound impressed, or is it just me. I smile.

"Yeah, our dad is pretty strict, so I like to let loose and skateboard late at night.", I stated. This is easy, cuz i'm technically not lying. I do sneak out and I do skateboard sometimes.

Leo seemed to buy our story anyway and nodded his head. "I see…".


	9. Chapter 9

Tonight, I decided that we'd go scout the town. Especially now that we have a lead. Mikey began to put on his costume, and so did I. Making sure Miley had his T-phone, I gave an anxious sigh. Tonight was going to be dangerous. So... maybe now would be a perfect time to give Mikey some sort of weapon.

"Mikey, close your eyes.", I said. Mikey smiled and did what he was told. Jumping while covering his eyes. I let out a quiet laugh and pulled something out from under my bed. "You can look.", I whisper. Mikey unshielded his eyes, and frowned. "A box?", he asked. I roll my eyes.

"Look inside the box you idiot.", Mikey made an 'oh' sound and lifted the lid. I laughed as his eyes shown in curiosity .

"Whoa. What is it?", he asked. Inside the box was a small turtle shell with latches on it so it could connect to his belt. I pick up the device, and pulled on the space where the turtle's head would be. From it, came out a long string.

"This is your new weapon. Not really very useful in hand to hand combat, but you could throw it at far away enemies to knock them down, it's weighted so it should knock them out if you aim correctly.", I say. Mikey smiled wide, and began to mess around with the device. "The string should also be able to hold your weight, so you can use it for quick escapes and such."

"Awesome. I finally get a weapon. Thanks D!", Mikey gives a gaping smile, and I roll my eyes, patting his head. "Yeah yeah. Now let's go.".

I'm insanely worried about tonight, though. The drive I decoded turned out to be a map. So tonight we're going to stalk out the location. Only this time, Casey is coming with us. He's been begging to for a while, and I finally gave in. He's insanely reckless. He'll go straight into battle without even thinking about what'll happen to him and us. But… we'll need him if we end up getting caught.

"Hey what up Casey.", Captain Mikey greeted as we met up on his rooftop. Casey smiled back and they shared a fist bump. "What up Captain.", he replied. "We really need to get you a name by the way.", Mikey added. "Oh, what about Metal Mask? Huh, huh?", Casey asks. I roll my eyes. "Isn't your mask a hockey mask?", I ask.

"So?"

"That means that it's made of fiberglass."

"Dude, it can't be made of glass, it'd break by now."

"Y'know what, whatever. Sure. Let's call him Metal Mask.", I rub my temples in stress and take out a physical version of the map.

"Anyway, you're here Casey because we'll need all the help we can get. Remember, this is a stake out. We won't be engaging unless absolutely necessary.", I remind him. Casey nods, although I'm pretty sure he's going to ignore what I said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Turtle-boy", Casey said in a mocking tone. I roll my eyes, and point to the map. "The flash drive had a specific area of interest that we are staking out tonight. It's some kind of warehouse across town, so prepare for a bit of a trip.", I instructed. Casey and Mikey nod, and we head out.

When we arrived at the warehouse, we were immediately greeted by some strange noises. Strange as in robotic. I pointed towards a window above the building, and took out a protractor.

"This is not the time to do math, T-boy.", Casey yelled. Ignoring him, I spat out the gum I was chewing, placed it on the protractor, and started to cut the glass. "You were saying?", I asked proudly. Casey huffed and crossed his arms. I smiled proudly, and stuck my arm through the window, and unlocked it. I entered followed by Mikey, then Casey.

My jaw dropped when I saw what was inside the warehouse. There was about 20 of the same exact guys walking around. But that's impossible… the record for babies born on the same day is 8, 20 is impossible. I look over to Mikey and Casey, and they're just as confused as me.

"Freaky…", Casey commented. Mikey nods. "Is Kraang almost done with the mission that Kraang was given?", one asked the other. The kraang? I walk as quietly as I can towards the railing for a better view.

"Yes Kraang. Kraang is almost done with the mission that Kraang has mentioned.", another replies. The second man, Kraang two, I guess, walks over to the first man. He was holding a canister with a bright blue liquid.

"Why are they talking all wack?", Casey asks.

"Do you think they've been brain washed?!", Mikey gasps. Casey and I raise our eyebrows at him, and he gives us a serious look. "Cuz in my comics, brainwashed people talk like that. Oh! But they could also be clones. Or aliens!", ignoring Mikey, I continue to watch as the men store the canister in a metal box, and then walk towards their many brothers.

"Mikey, take out your T-phone. Take some pictures.", I instructed. "Good thinking bro.", Mikey gives a thumbs up, and takes out his phone. The only problem was, he forgot to turn off the flash AND the sound.

"Oops…". I facepalm before grabbing Mikey and Casey, and began running toward the window.


	10. Chapter 10

I knew we were up against something big when the men pulled out guns the size of televisions. I wasn't ready for laser guns, though. If I wasn't about to die, I'd be fascinated. I heard Mikey give a yelp in surprise as a shot barely missed him, but managing to burn his costume slightly. I gasped as I, too, was almost hit. We need to get out of here quickly. But if they think that i'm leaving empty handed they got another thing coming. We risked much just to be there, I wasn't going anywhere without another lead.

"Try to grab the metal box Captain. We'll hold them off.", I yell to Mikey, a plan already in set. Mikey nods and takes out the device I gave him earlier.

"This thing is strong right?", Mikey asks, pulling out some of the string.

"Yeah, why?", I ask. Mikey doesn't answer, instead uses it to grapple onto a pipe connected to the ceiling, and swings down to the box rather impressively. I smiled proud, he was actually using his brain.

"Watch out dude!", I was pushed down to the floor and watched as a beam hit the ceiling above me. "Thanks Metal Mask.", I shot back up and faced all the doppelgangers. Casey joined me, and we were back to back.

"So, what's the plan dude?", Casey asks as he strikes one of the… clones… yeah, I'll call them clones. "Just hold them off, we need to stall them for as long as we can.", I strike as well, and realize that nothing is happening. They barely take a step back from our strikes, and never once did they fall over. I mean, we're striking them in spots that should surely knock them unconscious. At the very least they should be dazed. I struck another one behind the head, but he just turns and stares at me, almost vacant.

"That's… not creepy at all…", I mutter as I jumped back to avoid another laser. Casey seemed to be having as much trouble as me from the few gasps and moments of silence on his end. Usually he's all for screaming until he can no longer scream. We struck with all our might, Casey even landing a painful shot to the crotch of one of them, only to gain no reaction. And soon, Casey and I were back to back again; only this time completely surrounded.

"I think...", I began, "you should try that electric boost I gave you." I never wanted him to use it, since I may or may not have severely modded it to the point where it could kill someone. I told him to never use it unless we were at a point where we were either about to die, or were going to die. This seemed like one of those situations.

"On it!", he screamed, rushing to one of the men and punching him with the now electric-powered glove. The man let out a scream, one which sounded almost doubled, and fell down easily. I smiled at Casey, and nodded. Now we're getting somewhere. Now, we knew a weakness of some sort.

On the other side of the room, Mikey was having his own problems.

MIKEY POV

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why, oh why did I do that! I could've just grabbed the box and ran, but can anyone really blame me?! I really wanted to try the turtle grapple again, only I didn't think THE WHOLE PIPE THINGY IT WAS ON WOULD BREAK. How was I supposed to know that rusty pipe would... okay, I see where I went wrong. I looked back, and screamed as two of those hypnotized aliens chased me.

I ran as fast as I could to escape the two men. I mean, Captain Turtle could take them on, but not while holding a box. It's definitely the box's fault I am in trouble. Suddenly, a flash of red skimmed my ear. I let out a panicked scream, and ran up some conveniently nearby stairs. "Don! I could really use some help right now?!", I couldn't help but say.

I ran from the stairs to the metal balcony we were on earlier, and jumped in fright when I saw two other men in front of me. I was almost surrounded. Two on my tail, two on my front, leaving only a long jump down as my only escape route.  
"The one known as the Turtle Man will give us the box.", one threatened, shoving a gun practically at my face. I let down a gulp.

"The name's Captain Turtle!", I tried to fight back, only to crumble as the gun was shoved into my face again. The metal was cold. So cold.

"Then Captain Turtle will relinquish the box to the Krang immediately, then the one known as Captain Turtle will die.", he said. I shivered, and watched as the other three came closer and closer. I clutched the box in my arms, and looked between all four of them. I couldn't use the Turtle Grapple, it's still… stuck… to the pipe!

With a new plan, I hid a smile as I slowly put down the box. The men came even closer, one bending down to pick it up. That's when I struck. I swung the newly made weapon, and just like I hoped, the pipe ended up slamming into each of their faces, knocking one down and the others away from me. I smiled, and swung it around frantically with one arm. I was pretty good at that. My smile widened, until one of the men turned around. I couldn't believe what I saw. The man's face should be bleeding, right? N-not torn apart. Under the man's eyelid was a torn piece of skin, reaching all the way down to his chin; but instead of muscle, or veins, or other creepy red stuff there was a blue underneath. Like… he was a robot.

"AHHHHHH!", I screamed, swinging my weapon around to keep him away from me. Honestly, I did not want to add creepy robot people to my list of fears, but he's definitely on there now! I successfully pushed him back, away from me, and ran. I ran as fast as I could to get to Donnie. We had to get out of here! NOW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hey Guys! I am so sorry for not updating any chapters in the past 5 months... I've been really busy with family issues and college so I haven't been able to post anything, no matter how much I wanted to. I'm really sorry, but to redeem myself I will try to continue this story until I reach an ending! Thank you so much!  
**

* * *

"D… uh… Turtle Boy! Where are you!?", I screamed desperately throughout the warehouse. With all the running and screaming and fighting, I didn't realize how big the warehouse actually was. Why did Donnie have to send ME of all people to get that box? I'm not exactly the type of person who could get things done correctly. Or without being scared.

The warehouse, while before was loud with the sounds of fighting and laser guns firing, was now quiet and spooky. Shivers were sent down my spine, because I know someone or something could be watching me. I quickened my step, and ran towards what seemed to be a large room, and stopped in my tracks.

Bodies, many bodies. I was surrounded by the alien… robot… things, but they were all on the ground. Not moving. None showed what they were really like, but I could tell they were down for the count. Some of the bodies sparked slightly, making me jump at the noise. This wasn't right. Can robots die? Or feel pain? Even if they tried to kill us, this looked like a massacre. Something straight out of a scary movie, or a terrifying comic book. "Captain!", familiar voices shouted to me.

I turned, and managed a smile when I saw Donnie and Casey taking out one more robot, and shoving its face into the ground. Gruesome, but cool nonetheless. "Bro! Metal Mask!", I yelled back, happy to see friendly faces unhurt. I ran to Donnie, and hugged him tightly. "Dude, did you guys do this?!", I asked loudly. Casey smiled proudly, and Donnie shrugged. "Heck yeah, man! We kicked butt.", Casey shouted victoriously. "We used the last resort. They were strong.", Donnie told. We looked at the robots on the floor, and I winced when I saw one spark again. Donnie, though, didn't seem to notice.

"You'd never guess what they are…", I muttered, staring at one of the robots. Donnie and Casey cocked their heads confused, before a loud crash interrupted us. "We need to leave.", Donnie whispered, taking our arms and dragging us throughout the building. The walls echoed with out footsteps and panicked breathing, leaving chills to run down my spine again. Donnie checked a door and pulled, creating a rattling noise.

"It's locked…", he stated, his eyes fearful and sweat dripping down forehead. Grabbing my hand, he led us back towards the way we came in, surprisingly quick. I don't want to be rude, but Donnie was never the fastest person. Too much time working out the old brain, so little time running around. We returned to the stairs and went to the open window. Donnie opened it for us, and Casey was the first one out. I laughed slightly as Casey tripped on his way out, but was interrupted.

"Captain, move!", Donnie yelled, pushing me harshly outside the window. Casey caught me and I turned to see Donnie get shot in the arm. His eyes shot open in pain, and he let out a sharp yell. He was then shot in the back, pushing him to the left, and finally out of sight. "Donnie!", I yelled reaching out to him in vain. Robots appeared at where Donnie once was, and shot at us. Casey wasted no time and jumped in front of me, blocking the shots with a hockey stick and pushing me back. I stared at the window, and saw Donnie being carried by one of the robots. Steam seemed to be coming from his arm, and he wasn't moving. Casey gripped my shoulder, forcing me to turn and run away.

"Casey stop!", I yelled as he continued to drag me. I looked behind me, and saw the robots just staring at us. "We have to go back! We have to save him!", the robots kept getting smaller and smaller as Casey was pulling me farther and farther away. Once Casey thought we were safe enough, he turned and gripped my shoulders. "Captain, there's nothing we CAN do!", he said loudly. "But...", I started.

"Mikey, we have to go. We lost Donnie, my weapons are burnt to a crisp, and you're acting crazy! We can't do anything unless you want to end up caught too.", his grip tightened. "Donnie... wouldn't have risked his life if it meant you'd end up there too." Casey's voice was faint and filled with grief and regret. I wrapped him in a much needed hug, and glanced back where the warehouse was.

"Some captain I turned out to be…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! It's me, ThatGhostGirl, once again thanking you all for putting up with me. This chapter is a little longer than my other ones, and I am going to hopefully post another chapter by this Friday! Stay tuned!**

* * *

The next few days went by all too slowly for Michaelangelo. He avoided school, having been kept home by his dad to help with the 'search' for Donatello. Mikey would tell his dad where he 'thought' Donnie disappeared. He still didn't tell his dad about what he did, what THEY did together, but he did take him close enough to the warehouse in case they luckily found anything. Sadly, the search party came back empty with two whole days, and nights in Mikey's case, searching for the missing Donatello. Mikey spent some hours of his own dedicated to searching for clues. He returned to the warehouse on his own, at 2 a.m., to find anything at all about where Donnie could've gone. But it was like the warehouse event never occurred. The windows seemed to have been magically fixed and he could only see small markings on the wall where the robots shot at him. There was nothing to show that Donnie had been here at all. With a defeated sigh, Mikey came up empty on his own.

Meanwhile, the whole school seemed to have been drowned in its own sorrow at the missing siblings. While Donnie was only well known in the so called 'nerd community', almost everyone at the school knew Mikey. He's talked to everyone at least once; in the halls, after school, at events, everywhere! And everyone there could agree that Mikey was like a little brother. Obnoxious, loud, but bright all at the same time. It went without question that his sorrow was contagious.

Mikey returned to school on the third day.

"You're back!", the entire math class shouted when Mikey entered. His eyes shot open and stared in disbelief at the class's show of strange affection. A few of the girls gave him hugs and words of comfort while the guys put their hand on his shoulder, giving their own.

"I'm sorry about your brother."  
"If there is anything I could do to help…"  
"Don't you dare scare me again."

"Hey dude…" A lone voice caught Mikey's attention. It was Casey Jones.

He turned to look at Casey with empty eyes, and Casey returned them with a look of regret. The class went into an awkward silence at the two, waiting for one of them to move. The silence prepared them for the worst. Poor words, fists, flying objects, but the last thing they expected was for Mikey to break into a weak smile, engulfing Casey with a tight hug, and whispering four words only Casey would hear. "It's not your fault…" Mikey believed every word of that. He knew he couldn't be mad at Casey, after all, he could never hate a brother. And Casey was as much of a brother as Donnie was…

IS.

The class door shot open before Mikey could continue the thought. He didn't even get to turn before someone managed to lift him off the ground, hugging him tightly from behind.

"There ya are!", a familiarly rough voice said. Mikey smiled at the gesture, but he was honestly feeling a little… awkward. "Raph…", he whined, looking back at the class watching with amused looks. Most of which were focused on Raphael for showing his softer side. He scoffed, and put Mikey down, albeit hesitantly.

"Mikey, where were you? Leo's been acting like a scared mother, thinking that the worst has happened to you two.", he said, honestly confused. Mikey, Casey, and the entire class were rather shocked that the Hamato brother DIDN'T know why he was gone.

"You don't know?", one asked, breaking the silence. Raphael turned to him, his brow quirked.

"Know what?"

"Mikey's brother..."

The world came crashing back to Mikey. All of a sudden, it wasn't just a classroom filled with students anymore; it was a pity party for the now brother-less Mikey. Tears filled his vision as he pushed past Raph and Casey in a hurry, and ran toward the closest restroom he could find; ignoring his returning math teacher who watched him in confusion. Raphael in return dragged Casey into the hall in worry. This just wasn't sitting right with him.

"Ya haf' to fill me in here, Case. What's wrong with Mikey?", Raph asked. Casey, who was leaning against the wall outside the school building, looked at him then to the floor. "Mikey's… brother Donnie, he didn't…", _make it out_ , "come home last night.", he settled for. Raph froze and Casey took that as a sign to continue. "Mikey and Donnie, they like to let loose sometimes and go skateboarding. Their dad is a real nutcase, he never lets them leave the house except for school or organized events. They got separated and Donnie never came home.", he lied. He felt bad for lying to Raph, but he didn't feel right telling Mikey's secrets. He was already responsible for giving away his brother a couple nights ago. In a fit of rage, Casey kicked the wall and looked away from Raph.

"I call bull.", Raph crossed his arms, giving Casey a suspicious look.  
"What do you mean?", Casey asked, turning to Raph a little scared.  
"I mean that I call bull. There's no way that Donnie, the SMART one got lost.", Raph pointed out.  
"I didn't say they got lost."

"Exactly. So tell me what really happened before I get mad.", Raph cracked a knuckle, proving his point. Casey pushed him back. "Back off me, dude!", he yelled. "I can't say anything about what happened that night, it's Mikey's choice. Not mine." Casey looked up at Raph; fury, rage, panic, and regret could be seen with just a look and Raph couldn't help but agree. He can wait.

He gave Casey a nod, and headed back into class. Passing by a greying woman in a burgundy dress suit.

Mikey's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, tissue in hand. Thinking of Donnie always made me cry now. I blew my nose again, tossing it into the wastebasket behind me. I missed and groaned. "Today just isn't my day…", I mutter, reaching down to pick it up.

"Hello.", I jumped at the new voice, letting out a scared yelp. I turn and see a woman, but I don't remember her being a teacher here. "My name is Ms. Campbell."

* * *

 **Quick Edit: I noticed I left some... important parts out of the chapter. Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

Donatello's POV:

The first thing I thought when I awoke was that my arm hurt. I shot up, and gripped my arm tightly and saw a cell. A... purple cell? I guess they like interior design. There was nothing inside the cell, except a small bed and a shelf. There was also a door with a small window on it. Maybe it could help me figure out where I am, or how to get out.

I tried to stand, but I immediately fell back down onto the hard bed. My back ached too much and it hurt just to sit up straight. I looked down and saw bandages wrapped around my torso. Memories of doppelgangers shooting me came, and I bit back a growl. I could only hope that Mikey and Casey escaped. I glanced at my arm with the only wound I could actually look over, and gasped at the sight.

When I lifted the bandage, the sight made the cell I was in seem like a pleasant dream instead of a nightmare. There was a burnt mark from the gun, leaving my skin with blotches and a noticeable dent. However, that wasn't what scared me. For at my wrist, there was a small dot. A dot that a syringe makes.

These monsters have my blood, and my identity.

* * *

Mikey's POV:

"Ms. Campbell, what was it you needed me for again?", I asked, having begun to follow her down the hallway, away from my normal classroom. Something about her didn't seem right. First of all, she was wearing a burgundy dress suit, which did not look that good with her graying hair. Secondly, she had this… smile that sent shivers down my spine. I don't think I've ever seen a school staff member give off such a creepy vibe before. Ms. Campbell turned to me without a blink.

"Michaelangelo, I come from a company called T.C.R.I. and I need you to come with me.", she said, smiling afterwards. I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, you said that already. I wanted to know why?", I asked.  
"I need your help.", she said, taking my hand and gently pulling me down the hall once again. I tried to tug my arm back.  
"Yeah, yeah. But why~?", I stressed, hoping she'd understand. She turned to me again, and smiled very softly. "To help me.", she repeated. One thing I noticed was that she never seemed to blink. She would stare at me and then the hallway with the same creepy smile she's done the whole time I've been following her. She was like… a… robot.

"Uhhh… you wouldn't happen to know some guys who look alike and where the same suit would you?", I asked, laughing awkwardly as I tried even harder to escape her grasp. At that moment it was like her arm was a lock secured around my wrist. She turned to me, her eyes still not blinking, but her smile was gone. No, it wasn't a she anymore, it was a robot. A frown had replaced its smile and its other hand reached out to me. I pulled and tugged at the arm holding me, trying to escape because I KNOW I am going to die if it takes me. I opened my mouth to scream, but its grip tightened on my hand, and pulled me towards it, covering my mouth with its second hand. I kicked as it lifted me slightly, but it was pointless. It turned once again down the hallway and began to walk quickly down the hallway and to the fire escape door.

I thanked my lucky stars that the class bell rang at that very second.

With Ms. Campbell distracted, I kicked my legs back as hard as I could and managed to wiggle out of her grasp. I jumped away from her and tried to keep my distance. The robot's expression never changed, but it did open its mouth.

"The one known as the Captain Turtle should watch oneself.", it said, before turning and walking down the hallway all creepy-like.

It knew who I was...

Despite myself, I wanted to laugh as the dramatic exit it was hoping for was ruined by a chorus of screaming students. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and steadied myself on a passing student. Luckily, it was a real person and NOT a kidnapping robot. "Mikey?", or so I thought. I jumped in fear as he said my name. I shot awake, raising a fist and glaring at what I thought was another enemy. But something about the voice reminded me of someone.  
"Leo?", I said in disbelief. When he nodded, I couldn't help but wrap him up in a giant hug and let out the biggest sigh of relief I could give. Leo looked at me, his eyes watching my movements in worry.  
"Mikey, you're shaki-" "I need to talk to Casey!", I interrupted, running off.

"Wait!", Leo called out, and he grabbed my hand before I could run. "What's going on?", he asked. "I need to talk to Casey!", I repeated, tugging at his grip. I honestly don't know who had a tighter grip, the robot or Leo right now.

"I can help.", he assured, but I shook my head. "You don't need to know. Only Casey will understand!", I shouted and grabbed Leo under his pit with my free hand. With a shout, I managed to pick him up and throw him over my shoulder, much like those cool cops on T.V. "Heck yeah!", I praised myself, before running to find Casey and leaving a bewildered Leonardo on the floor.

"CASEY!", I screamed, jumping onto his back. He was walking down the hallway with Raph, but I couldn't care less. "Casey! Dude, something CRAZY just happened!", I said, shaking him immensely. "Mikey, get off!" I got off his back and met his eyes. He seemed… happier, but he was still guilty. I can just tell. I smiled, and pulled outside of the school. Who cares about that when I was almost just kidnapped anyways?

"So what happened Mikey?", Casey asked, brushing his shoulders. I smiled. "Dude, you wouldn't believe what just happened!", I beamed. "First, I ran to the bathroom because I was thinking of Donnie and then when I left the bathroom this woman starts talking to me. But Casey, she wasn't a staff member!", I looked at Casey who seemed lost. "So obviously I was like, 'why are you here?' and she said that she needed my help with something and it was so~ creepy! She never blinked! I started asking about why she needed me, and she just grabbed my arm and picked me up right off the ground! Casey, she was trying to kidnap me!", I shouted, grasping his attention. He opened his mouth- "WHAT!", but he was interrupted. Oops.

"Oh, uh, hi Raph. I didn't see you there…", I mumbled, glancing at Casey for help. He looked back and forth at the both of us. Before Casey could do anything, again, the door we were nearby shot open with an angered Leonardo.

"Mikey!", Leo shouted, not even out of breath. "Why did you run from me? Also, why did you throw me?!", he yelled. Casey turned to me questioningly and I shrugged. Suddenly, he took my shoulders. I don't think I have ever seen Casey as serious as he was just now. "Mikey… were you being serious just now?", he asked, worried. I nodded, a small frown on my face.

"They're trying to get me, Casey.", my eyes darkened and I saw Leo and Raph tense up at how much pain was in my voice. "And I am not going to let that happen.", Casey assured, swinging his arm around my shoulder. "After all, we're in this together right?"

"Right."


End file.
